Reptile Twins
The One= |-|The Other= |-|Together= Summary The Reptile Twins are a duo of anthropomorphic reptile skeletons wearing suits who appear in the Indie RPG Maker game known as Gingiva. They serve Queen Mother Most High as her salarymen, and follow her orders to go and defeat Gingiva and her company. After they are bested, the twins later decide to flee from the Queen Mother Most High for fear of being punished, and rob a Research Lab, illegally take an interdimensional vehicle to a far off place within The Rift, and never appear for the rest of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: The One (Reptile Twin), The Other (Twin Reptile) Origin: Gingiva Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic reptiles Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gunmanship, Durability Augmentation (via Deal With It), Skeleton Physiology, Chi Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Via Float Down Stream, which creates an "etheric storm"), Stat Boost Nullification (Via Reconcile), Light Manipulation and Healing (Via Good Morning Sunshine), Attack Reflection/Forcefield Creation (Via Eye For an Eye), Can Summon the Watcher Sheriff via Conscription, who possesses Danmaku/Extended Summoning (via Hive Mind), Extended Durability Augmentation and Death Manipulation (via Black Dot) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (When the Reptile Twins split up, each of them are capable of individually holding their own against Chatterteeth and his cohorts who should be on par with him all at once) Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Chatterteeth and co.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Were still able to rob a research laboratory, kill Your Mom and Famine, and hijack an interdimensional vehicle, all while injured from their fight with Gingiva and company) Range: Melee. Several yards via guns Standard Equipment: "High-Powered" Firearms Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The One's Savvies': **'Deal With It' - Raises the user or an ally's defense. **'Float Down Stream' - Flashes an assortment of green and yellow colors on the opponent. Not much is given for this attack actually does, as the description only describes it as an "etheric storm". **'Parental Discipline' - Slaps the opponent in a fashion reminiscent of the manner a parent would discipline their child in older times. **'Gun Fire' - Self-explanatory. **'Reconcile' - Puts aside differences, removing states like agro, which increases strength while making the target unable to think straight, and Repay, which adds counter damage every time the target is hit. **'Conscription' - Summons an entity to assist the use in battle. The being is different depending on who uses it. In this case, this being is The Watcher Sheriff. ***'Watcher Sheriff' - The sheriff of a group of human-sized flies with skulls for heads, who act as the border patrol. A group of them initially try to stop Gingiva and co. from escaping. ****'Black Dot' - Condemns a target to die. ****'Hive Mind' - Summons a swarm of Watchers to attack all targets. ****'Corpulent Cuts' - Slashes the target up. ****'Lookin' Good' - Casts Occlude on the user or an ally, raising their defense. ****'Bug Out' - A damaging move. What the attack actually does is never explained, but the attack's animation shows a fly buzzing around the target's head. *'The Other's Savvies': **'Deal With It' - Raises the user or an ally's defense. **'Good day Sunshine' - Heals a target with the rays of the sun. This technique can also be used to guide the user through the dark, as The Other proved by lighting up the way to the Research Lab to rob it at night. **'Parental Discipline' - Slaps the opponent in a fashion reminiscent of the manner a parent would discipline their child in older times. **'Gun Fire' - Self-explanatory. **'Eye For an Eye' - Casts "Repay" on a target. This state makes extra damage reflect onto anybody who inflicts damage on said target. **'Conscription' - Summons an entity to assist the use in battle. The being is different depending on who uses it. In this case, this being is The Watcher Sheriff. ***'Watcher Sheriff' - The sheriff of a group of human-sized flies with skulls for heads, who act as the border patrol. A group of them initially try to stop Gingiva and co. from escaping. ****'Black Dot' - Condemns a target to die. ****'Hive Mind' - Summons a swarm of Watchers to attack all targets. ****'Corpulent Cuts' - Slashes the target up. ****'Lookin' Good' - Casts Occlude on the user or an ally, raising their defense. ****'Bug Out' - A damaging move. What the attack actually does is never explained, but the attack's animation shows a fly buzzing around the target's head. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Gun Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:RPG Maker Category:Gingiva Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Reptiles Category:Healers Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Death Users Category:John Clowder Category:Duos Category:Tier 2